Hey Arnold! Life Is Full Of Surprises, Even Zombies
by TheLover98
Summary: Helga G. Pataki is tired of the same thing everyday! But, when zombies attack Hillwood, she'll have to team up with the gang to stop them. Was this what Helga wanted?
1. Chapter 1: Life Changes

It was a peaceful morning in Hillwood. Helga Pataki was now 15 years old and was in PS 120, the highschool. Her alarm clock went off as usual as she got up, groaning. Helga's life was always the same, and she didn't enjoy it very much. She went to her closet and changed into the same outfit she wore when she was 9 years old. She went downstairs and into the kitchen. Miriam was asleep on the kitchen counter as Bob was getting ready for work. Helga ate a doughnut and packed her luch. She ran out there door and waited for the bus. The bus arrived and she sat in her normal spot as Phoebie came by. "Hey Helga! How was your morning?" she smiled as she took a seat. "It was just the same." Helga rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of having the same routine everyday of my life! I wish something big would happen." Phoebie looked at her and replied, "Oh me too Helga. Maybe, a big test?" Helga glared at her. "Sorry." Phoebie said as she sunk deep into her seat. "It's fine Phoebs." Helga said as she looked out the window. As the bus stopped, Arnold walked on with Gerald. "There's Arnold!" Phoebie said winking at Helga. She rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Arnold was talking to Gerald about the new video game that came out about zombies. Gerald said, "What if zombies were actually real?" Arnold laughed and said, "That's not possible!". Phoebie said, "Sorry to interupt but, Arnold is indeed right. Zombies cannot be real!" Gerald nodded. The bus pulled up to PS 120 and everyone got off. Helga, who was usually at the front demanding everyone to move, was at the back waiting painently. Arnold noticed this and whispers to Gerald, "Have you noticed Helga has been acting different latley?" Gerald said, "You don'rt know that man. It's only the beginning of the day!" Arnold nodded in agreement and got off the bus. As Helga got off right after them, she looked around and thought, "Here goes another boring day.". After class, it was time for lunch. Helga was usually running to be first but she was last in line. Phoebie said, "Helga, do you want my spot?". Helga said, "No thanks, I'll just wait. Everyone around her, including Arnold, was shocked. As Helga got her lunch, she went to the empty table and ate alone. Gerald says to Arnold, "Man, you were right! Helga is acting different!" Arnold nodded and said, "I'll go talk to her." He went over to ger table and said, "Hey Helga, are you okay?" Helga looked up from her tray and said, "I'm fine Arnold.". He took a seat and said, "I noticed you were acting a bit different today." Helga didn't say anything. "Are you upset about anything?" Helga looked into his emerald green eyes and sighs, "Actually, yes. I'm tired of the same thing happening every single day! I wish something big would happen." Arnold nods and says, "Me too. But Helga, life might not be giving you surprises right now, don't be bored. Instead make the best of it!" Arnold patted her shoulder and she smiled. As he was about to leave, there was a huge thump. "What was that?" Helga said looking around. Gerald looked out the cafeteria windows and said, "Zombies."


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Everybody thought Gerald was joking, but they looked out the window and knew he wasn't kidding. "How could this happen?!" Helga said. "I don't know!" Arnold replied as he ran to Gerald. Helga looked around, watching to screaming students running to fight the zombies. "Find anything you can use to fight!" One student yelled. One huge group of students ran out of the cafeteria doors. Helga thought of what to fo, and she remembered that she had a paddle she stole from Mr. Wartz as a prank. She ran out of the doors and to her locker. As she opened her locker, she could hear even more screaming. She grabbed the paddle and hurried to the cafeteria. As she walked in, Gerald said, "Helga! We need you!". Helga walked over and said, "Why do you need ME out of all people?". "Your one of the only girls that can actually fight!" Helga said, "Well, that is true. Now, what do you need?" Gerald explained to her that he was making a group and she needed to be in it. "Who else will be in?" Helga asked, hoping Arnold was in too. "Arnold, Stinky, Harold, and Sid." Gerald said, looking at the list he made. "I made it just in case this happend." Helga rolled her eyes and looked at Arnold. "Where's Lila?" He said frantically looking outside. "Relax Arnold." Helga said calmely. "I saw her in Room 311 when I was at my locker." "Thanks Helga!" Arnold said as he ran off. Helga looked annoyed and said, "Are we seriously letting Lila in the group? She can't even kill a fly." "Of course not. We would die if she was in." He said as they both laughed. Arnold walked back in with Lila. "Hi Helga! I was just ever so worried about you." She said as she ran over to Helga. "Yea yea yea, I'm fine." Helga said, rolling her eyes. "You can come along with us Lila." Arnold said smiling. "Oh Arnold, I'm just ever so delighted you asked me, but I'm already going with the girls." Lila said turning towards the door. Arnold sighed and said, "That's okay. You can go back now." Lila smiled "Thanks ever so much Arnold". She ran off back to room 311. Helga said, "Don't be so down, Arnold. She would of just stood there if she came with us anyways." Arnold said, "True, but I just don't understand why she doesn't like me." Gerald pipped in and says, "She isn't in to you man! She likes the guys who are like your weird cousin." Helga nods in agreement. Arnold satys, "Ok. I'll just give up.". Gerald says, "Enoufgh with the love drama! We need to talk about weapons!" Helga gets out her paddle and says, "I took this from Wartz office a week ago." Gerald stared at it and said, "Great!". He then turns around to Arnold and says, "I'll give you my pocket knife, ok man?" Arnold nods as Gerald hands him the pocket knife. "What are you gonna use then?" Helga asks. "My other pocket knife!" He says as he gets out the other one. "Great. We have weapons, but do Stinky, Harold, and Sid use?" Arnold asks. "They all prepaired weapons just like I have." Gerald replies. "Lets go!" Helga said. Then, they run out the doors and into the teacher's lounge where the rest of the gang are. "You guys have your weapons?" Gerald asks. "Yes!" They all reply. "Lets go men and woman!" Gerald yells. "Can we get a snack first?" Harold asks. "No we can not!" Helga says as she grabs his arm. They're ready to fight.


End file.
